Terapia de Relajación
by Helado De Chicle
Summary: Skips sabe que Benson necesita aprender a relajarse y el esta mas que dispuesto a darle algunas lecciones, aunque Benson no este muy de acuerdo… al principio. SLASH LEMON Skipson
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Regular Show pertenecen a JG Quintel. La loca idea es solo mía jejejeje.

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contendrá Lemon, por lo tanto, NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD. La relación entre los personajes será Slash (chico x chico). Así que, si no es de tu agrado el género, por favor no lo leas.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten y algo mas en el fic los personajes estan en su forma humana jejeje

* * *

Benson aflojo el nudo de la corbata y se desabotono la camisa blanca hasta la altura del pecho. Intentaba disminuir el sofocante calor que sentía. El día había sido particularmente caluroso y para colmo la oficina en esa época del año era como un horno industrial ―en contraste con el invierno, en que era como una maldita nevera― Cierto era que el clima lo ponía particularmente fastidiado pero el hecho de que Maellard lo estuviese presionando con un informe de la cuentas de la tienda de dulces, desde temprano, lo estaba poniendo al borde la histeria. Para rematar las cosas, las malditas cuentas no salían. Había un faltante por cincuenta y seis dólares con veinticinco centavos. No era una cantidad estratosférica, pero el señor Maellard no era tolerante al respecto… ni en ningún otro. Incluso con la única diferencia de los centavos podría ponerse muy pesado. Así que tenia que encontrar ese faltante antes de que; como había prometido el señor Meallers, hablara en quince minutos para exigir el reporte.

―Vamos, maldita sea. ¿Donde demonios estas? – pregunto en voz alta mientras revisaba nuevamente las cuentas buscando el faltante.

―Aquí estoy ― la voz ronca y sensualmente grave de Skips lo saco de su pensamientos ― Me estabas esperando.

Benson paso saliva con dificultad. Ver a Skips con su impresiónate musculatura entrando a sus dominios, sin pedir permiso, siempre lo ponía nervioso.

―Ten, te traje un regalo― le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios mientras le tendía una nota.

― Ah gracias, ¿Que es?― dijo mientras tomaba la nota y la examinaba. Cuando la vio sintió que el alma le regreso al cuerpo. Era la nota por cincuenta y seis dólares y veinticinco centavos que hacia falta para cuadrar las cifras del informe.

Skips vio la cara de Benson iluminarse por completo, la felicidad que se dibujó en su rostro provocó, en él un gesto igual. Adoraba ver a Benson contento y le gustaba más cuando era él la causa de tal felicidad.

―Gracias Skips, esta es la nota que me hacía falta ¿Dónde la encontraste?

―Me la dieron Mordecai y Rigby. En la mañana que fuiste a buscar las notas de compra olvidaron que esta la habían dejado bajo el mostrador.

Benson refunfuño molesto.― Par de idiotas, he batallado por esto todo el día.

Skips se encogió de hombros – Ya sabes como son. No lo hacen con mala intención― dijo.

Benson suspiro fuertemente – Si lo se, es solo que su ineptitud me causa problemas. ― respondió al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a la computadora.

Una vez ahí tomo los datos de la nota de compra y termino el informe en menos de cinco minutos. Skips lo observaba fascinado desde la puerta, Benson era bueno en su trabajo, movía los dedos sobre el teclado con una destreza absoluta y cuando se concentraba frente a la computadora se veía endiabladamente sexy.

Estaba a punto de apretar la tecla de enter para enviar por correo electrónico el archivo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Benson respondió de inmediato, ya sabía que era el señor Maellard.

―Si, si señor, lo estoy enviando ahora mismo señor... si, si están bien las cuentas,…. Señor siento haberlo hecho esperar… n-no, no estoy buscando pretextos….―

Skips frunció el ceño, cuando se lo proponía el señor Maellard era un verdadero gilipollas. Sin dudas la muerte de su esposa, hace ya muchas décadas atrás, lo convirtió en un hombre desagradable y amargado.

El señor Maellard siguió regañando a Benson un par de minutos más. Cuando colgó, Benson se encontraba nuevamente de muy mal humor, sentado frente al escritorio, sentía un fuerte dolor de espalda y cuello. Intento estirar su adolorido cuerpo cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos sobre sus hombros.

―Estas muy tenso― escucho la ronca voz de Skips desde atrás―Deja que haga algo al respecto.

Benson abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.― Y-yo,..n-no, Skips…por favor no…―balbuceó torpemente intentando resistirse.

Solo relájate― le dijo Skips mientras sus dedos presionaban suavemente sobre sus adoloridos músculos. Un impulso eléctrico le recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, la cálida sensación de los dedos de Skips traspaso la tela de su camisa en oleadas de intenso placer que se propagaron por todo su cuerpo. Alarmado por el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando con un simple toque, Benson intento levantarse ―S-Skips no, gracias pero aun tengo mucho que ahhhh….

Shhh relájate― Skips lo mantuvo quieto. Sus manos eran grandes y fuerte. Eran manos que podían desmontar el motor de una camioneta en pocos minutos, o levantar pesados bultos de material. Sin duda, si se lo proponía, podría obligarlo a estarse quieto, pero en ese momento, no ejercían fuerza alguna, Solo se deslizaban deliciosamente sobre toda su espalda y ese gesto era más poderoso que toda la fuerza que pudiera ejercer para someterlo.

Skips estaba haciendo magia con el. Sus tensos músculos poco a poco fueron relajándose, mientras deslizaba las manos de arriba abajo con suavidad, la sensación era tan maravillosa y reconfortante que por un breve instante todas sus preocupaciones y obligaciones se esfumaron de su mente. Jadeo extasiado, aquella sensación cálida era increíblemente deliciosa.

Solo ahora, experimentando aquel estado de relajación, se daba cuenta lo tenso que había estado últimamente. Aquellas carisias lo estaban llevando al paraíso, pero su mente aun le estaba mandando señales de alarma. Le estaba avisando que, si se seguía relajando así como hasta ese momento, toda su sangre abandonaría por completo su cerebro para irse a acumular a otra zona de su anatomía; y obviamente su capacidad de razonamiento, se iría junto con ella.

Puso una mano sobre la de Skips para de tenerlo y el resultado fue arrollador. Sintió directamente la candente piel de Skips bajo su palma y por un instante la loca idea de voltearse para besarlo ansiosamente se convirtió en una urgente necesidad. Pero en ese momento Skips gruño suavemente y desvió los dedos hacia arriba justo por donde una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

Skips sintió la suave y cálida mano de su jefe sobre la de él, sabía que intentaba detenerlo, pero aun así experimento una sacudida eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo que llego directamente a su corazón. Le falto el aliento y una loca idea se formo en su mente. Deseaba tomarlo de la mano, girarlo y besarlo como si fuera el último minuto de su existencia. Poco falto para que ese pensamiento lo hiciera cometer una locura. En vez de ello, fijo la vista en una gota de sudor que le resbalaba por el cuello. Un gruñido suave se escapo de su garganta y sus dedos deslizaron esa gota de sudor hasta la nuca de Benson. Deseaba hacerle lo mismo con la lengua y recorrer con ella la delicada piel del cuello de su jefe.

Intento controlarse y comenzó a masajear la nuca de Benson, enrosco ligeramente sus dedos entre el cabello y jalo con un mínimo de fuerza para intensificar el masaje. De inmediato noto como los vellos de la nuca y del resto de la piel del gerente se erizaron.

Benson sintió como los dedos de Skips recorrieron su cuello y como se adentraron en su nuca De repente Skips tiro suavemente de su cuero cabelludo y fue cuando todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo. Se le erizaron todos los vellos de la piel, los pezones se le endurecieron y ¡Oh si! su miembro creció dolorosamente bajo sus pantalones, se puso rígido en la silla; cerro los ojos y agradeció que la mesa ocultara su erección.

En cuanto lo vio cerrar los ojos, Skips no pudo evitar acercar su rostro hasta el cuello de Benson para aspirar su aroma. Olía ligeramente dulce, como a goma de mascar. Aquello fue demasiado, irremediablemente sintió como su miembro cobro vida en su entrepierna.

―Benson tienes que tomarte un descanso, trabajas demasiado, ya te lo he dicho antes.― Skips recurrió al truco de hablar nuevamente para dominar sus propios instintos, o de lo contrario, acabaría tumbándolo sobre el escritorio, le arrancaría la ropa y lo poseería ahí mismo.

Benson agradeció esa palabras, pues solo así, fue capaz de hacer funcionar nuevamente su cerebro – No Skips, aun no tengo mucho por hacer.

Skips entrecerró los ojos. Más allá de lo mucho que el deseo y la lujuria estuviesen nublando su juicio, se preocupaba realmente por Benson. Podía ver las necesidades de este (aunque el mismo no las viera). En verdad Benson requería un descanso, si seguía a ese ritmo pronto colapsaría.

―Escúchame bien Benson, necesitas un descanso y la última vez que te obligué a irte temprano a casa para que descansaras, no lo hiciste.

―Mordecai y Rigby estaban haciendo una fiesta, estoy seguro.

―No tienes pruebas de ello―le dijo.

―No, pero estoy seguro. Se tomaron todas las latas que tenía guardadas y eso solo pudo ser en una fiesta.

―Solo estas buscando pretextos.

Benson refunfuño― No, no es así.

―Bien, no importa ahora eso, necesitas descansar y relajarte. Así que vendrás a mi casa hoy a las siete de la noche, ¿Esta claro?

―Yo no

―Esta claro.―Aquella última frase fue una evidente imposición que no podía ser debatida.

Benson no supo que decir. Sentía las mejillas completamente rojas. Skips, con aquella voz sensualmente ronca, le estaba imponiendo aquello como una orden y por mas que su posición jerárquica como gerente fuese mas alta, se sorprendió a si mismo asintiendo obedientemente con la cabeza.

―Ok ―dijo Skips rompiendo el contacto que tenia sobre sus hombros― te veo más tarde― y enseguida salió de ahí.

Benson observo la puerta, por donde Skips había salido, durante un par de minutos. Estaba sumamente desconcertado por haber aceptado aquella orden; avergonzado de sentirse tan perturbadoramente excitado por lo que había hecho con él; pero sobre todo, sintiendo una horrible sensación de abandono ahí donde las manos de Skips habían estado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Regular Show pertenecen a JG Quintel. La perversa idea es solo mía. jejeje

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene lemon, por lo tanto, NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD. La relación entre los personajes será Slash (chico x chico). Así que, si no es de tu agrado, es probable que no te gustara.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Desde afuera los cristales en la casa de Skips se veían totalmente empañados. El sonido de esporádicos jadeos irrumpía la tranquilidad de la noche al ritmo de un constante golpeteo.

―aah aah

―Vamos Benson, más rápido.

Solo se escucho un gruñido como respuesta por parte de Benson.

―¡Oh si! Muy bien, ahí lo tienes, mantén ese ritmo.

―aah aah aah aah.

―Con mayor fuerza vamos, no es posible que tengamos haciendo esto casi una semana y lo sigas haciendo como nenaza.

Skips sonrió maliciosamente al ver que su táctica funcionaba y que Benson intensificaba la fuerza y el ritmo en su embate, mientras escapaba de sus labios algo parecido a un _―vete a la mierda ―_ dicho entrecortadamente entre jadeos y resoplidos.

―Ya casi, tu puedes ― Skips seguía animándolo mientas que desde su posición veía fascinado los rasgos en la cara de su compañero. Benson tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor; por lo que su cabello lucia húmedo y desordenado moviéndose en un frenético vaivén. Sus ojos negros brillaban entrecerrados concentrados en el esfuerzo que realizaba.

―Ya casi terminas, es lo último―mencionó Skips mientras se sujetaba mejor ofreciendo así mayor resistencia. La fuerza y la velocidad, que ejercía Benson sobre él, se intensificó aun más. Skips comenzó a contar ― tres, dos, uno.

―AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGG― Benson profirió un elevado grito cuando la cuenta regresiva llego a su fin. El ultimo golpe que le dio al saco de boxeo fue con tal fuerza que logro que Skpis, que sostenía el saco desde atrás, retrocediera junto con el un par de pasos por el impacto.

―Muy bien, nuevo record. Llegaste a los quinientos impactos en mucho menos tiempo que ayer― comento orgulloso Skips mientras le mostraba a Benson el cronometro que tenia en la mano.

Benson sonrió satisfecho, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, apoyando los enfundados puños en sus rodillas. Observo a su compañero, Skips había sostenido el saco durante toda la práctica, y aunque se había esforzado en darle con todas sus fuerza, Skips no se veía ni medianamente agitado. Sin duda, la condición física del su ahora entrenador, era de acero.

_Quien lo diría_ se dijo a si mismo Benson. Una semana atrás, había tocado la puerta de la casa de Skips, tal como este se lo había indicado a las siete de la noche. En cuanto entro, Skips le puso un par de guantes de boxeo y lo puso a entrenar como loco. Le aseguro que era la mejor forma en la que se liberaría del estrés diario. "Terapia de relajación" lo llamo y en definitiva estaba funcionando.

Desde entonces, su insomnio, había disminuido. Ahora solo pasaba una hora o dos mirando el techo de su recamara antes de conciliar el sueño. Generalmente se pasaba las noches en vela, logrando dormir solo tres horas por mucho. Obviamente, no se hacía ilusiones de que algún día consiguiera dormirse en cuanto pegara la cabeza a la almohada. Eso seria pedir demasiado, pero por lo menos ahora lograba descansar casi cinco horas.

Con cada golpe, con cada repetición impuestas por Skips durante el entrenamiento, Benson descargaba toda la frustración y estrés con el que se había acostumbrado vivir día a día. Su mente se vaciaba por completo y su cuerpo sacaba toda aquella tensión. Podría parecer contradictorio que, después de todo un agotador día de trabajo, la mejor manera de recargar su energía para el día siguiente, era realizando una actividad física de alta resistencia.

Por supuesto los primeros dos días fueron los más difíciles. No estaba precisamente en la mejor condición física, aunque aquello no represento mayor problema. El verdadero desafío era evitar quedarse como idiota, con la boca abierta, babeando, cada que Skips le mostraba como hacer cada movimiento.

Observo nuevamente a Skips. Era impresiónate, todo en él era imponente. Los hombros tensaban una camiseta blanca, que formaba una curva sobre unos bíceps grandes y duros. Sus manos, ¡Oh Dioses! sus manos eran herramientas, inmensamente fuertes, sólidas e indestructibles; pero al mismo tiempo poseían una suavidad y delicadeza fuera de lo común. Armonizaban perfectamente con el resto de su cuerpo, grande, fuerte, atlético lleno de vitalidad y energía

Durante aquellas lecciones de entrenamiento Skips se movía con una habilidad sorprendente. Cada movimiento era preciso, contundente y exudaba puro poder masculino. El magnetismo animal que lo atraía hacia él era irremediable poderoso. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Skips y su impresionante y magnifico cuerpo, por lo que, mantener la concentración estando tan cerca de él, era todo un desafío.

Benson carraspeo intentando hablar sin titubear mientras luchaba para quitarse los guantes.

― Ehhh gracias por todo Skips―

―No hay de qué. Permíteme.

Skips le tomo de las manos y desato los guantes. Al hacerlo rozaba con sus dedos momentáneamente su piel causándole un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Benson solo podía morderse nerviosamente el labio, sintiendo como su cuerpo se incendiaba por dentro, imaginado que Skips lo liberaba, de la mismo forma, del resto de su ropa.

Cuando se los retito por fin, Skips se dirigió a un estante para tomar una toalla y desde donde estaba parado, se la arrojo a Benson. Él la cogió en el aire y comenzó a secarse el sudor que resbalaba de su rostro.

Skips se permitió admirar en secreto el torso de su pequeño aprendiz. Era delgado pero bien formado, con músculos largos y bien definidos. Agradeció que Benson se cubriera momentáneamente el rostro con la toalla mientras se secaba la frente, porque no hubiera podido evitar mostrar aquella mirada de profunda adoración que le causaba su visión. Sobre todo en los momentos posteriores al entrenamiento, en el que, su bronceada piel empapada se veía tan exquisita, que era un verdadero milagro que no estuviese encima de él probando con los dedos y la lengua cada centímetro de tan deliciosa figura.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando ordenara sus pensamientos, Skips se dirigió a la cocina y saco de la nevera un six-pack de cerveza "Tecate". Tomo una del paquete y a la voz de ―allá va― se la arrojo a Benson. Este reacciono con los reflejos de un felino y sin mayor problema, la cacho con ambas manos. Skips sonrió, le encantaba verlo hacer eso.

Benson la destapo enseguida y tomo un sorbo de ella― Vaya hasta que me das una bebida de verdad.

―No protestes, si te la hubiese ofrecido una de las noches anteriores, me la hubieras rechazado, alegando tener que levantarte temprano al día siguiente.

Benson rio abiertamente―Tienes toda la razón, como en todo. En verdad ¿Eres adivino o algo por el estilo?

Ahora fue Skips el que se rio ―Bueno fuera, por ejemplo, no sé si realmente tengas algo que hacer en estos momentos. O si deseas quedarte para que nos bebamos el six.

Benson no lo medito ni medio segundo ― Claro que voy a quedarme. Esta es la mejor cerveza importada, me fascina y además nos los merecemos por una ardua semana de trabajo duro ― Aquello en parte era mentira. Los vecinos en su edificio organizaron una reunión, para tratar asuntos relacionados con la administración, pero ni estando loco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad solo para asistir a la tediosa junta. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo pasar más tiempo con Skips.

Benson bebió nuevamente de su lata y se animó a preguntar ― ¿Cuándo pelearas conmigo?

―Cuando crezcas―Le respondió Skips.

― Jaja que gracioso. No, ya en serio. Me has estado entrenado ¿Pero no piensas pelear un round conmigo?

―Sera cuando estés listo, y yo solo peleare en modo de defensa.

― En pocas palabras no piensas atacar ¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil?

―Si fuera así, no estaríamos haciendo esto. Es solo que no se trata de mí. El entrenamiento es para que puedas liberarte del estrés y te sientas mejor. Esto lo hago solo para _TI_.

Benson lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sonrojo instantáneamente y opto por bajar la vista hasta su cerveza.

―Para eso y para que el día que decidas golpear al Señor Maellard, lo hagas con estilo―bromeo Skips.

Benson estallo en carcajadas. Durante la siguiente hora continuaron bromeando y charlando de todo un poco. El primer six-pack de cerveza solo les sirvió para entra en calor y para cuando estaba a mitad del segundo, un liguero tono rosáceo se instaló permanentemente en sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos estaba ni remotamente ebrio. Ambos poseían bastante tolerancia al alcohol. Pero, los efectos de más de tres cervezas, eran evidentes en su desinhibición.

―Jajaja no lo sabía. ¿En verdad fueron capaces de tomarte una foto cuando Chad y Jeremy te dejaron colgado con lo del trabajo?

―Malditos. Se vengaron porque les tome primero varias cuando los despedí ¡Hubieras vistos sus caras! ¡Estaban perplejos! ― respondió Benson sin rastro de resentimiento en la voz, más bien lo decía riéndose al recordarlo.

―¿Y en verdad los hubieras corrido? Es decir ¿En verdad podrías despedirlos?

―No. Son unos idiotas, pero no sé, no me desagradan del todo. Además ¿Qué otro jefe los podría soportar como yo lo hago en otro empleo?

―Me alegra oír eso. Además, en ningún otro trabajo, les daría un lugar en donde tener su nidito de amor ―Se rio Skips mientras bebía nuevamente de su lata.

―¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Ellos…? ¡Noo, no lo puedo creer! ¿¡Son pareja! ?― pregunto atónito Benson.

― ¡Oh vamos Benson! ¿Acaso no lo sabias?― respondió divertido Skips.

―¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Oh Dios mío! ― dijo Benson mientras se reía ― pero bueno, eso aclara muchas cosas jajajaja

―Pues son pareja y por cierto Rigby es muy celoso.

Benson medito un segundo y luego una pregunta escapo de sus labios ― Skips ¿Tu alguna vez …? ejem bueno … tu sabes ¿Has.. no sé… con un hombre? ― intento decir Benson totalmente sonrojado y no precisamente por el efecto del alcohol.

―¿Te refieres a si e estado con un hombre? ―Respondió Skips divertido, de ver como su compañero, lucia encantador al tartamudear torpemente intentando formular la pregunta.

Ehhh sí, no pretendo ofenderte. Sé que también te gustan las mujeres… ¿Pero ... ― continuo balbuceando.

Skips lo interrumpió respondiendo a su pregunta ― Sí. Eh vivido muchos años y en ocasiones he intimado con mujeres y hombres por igual. Después de algún tiempo te das cuanta que las caricias no tienen género, la piel es sólo piel, los labios sólo labios, y las lenguas —dijo esto bajando la voz sensualmente e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el—, cuando se deslizan en ese baile húmedo y cálido que llamamos beso, tampoco se diferencian en nada unas de otras.

Benson se sonrojo aún más si podía y aparto la vista de inmediato. Lo entendía a la perfección. El mismo lo había experimentado así, muchos años atrás, cuando él y Dave se entregaban apasionada y cariñosamente el uno al otro. De repente sintió una punzada de melancolía. Desde que Dave se había marchado de esta tierra, él no se había vuelto a enamorar y jamás había vuelto a salir con algún chico; con chicas si, en raras ocasiones. Pero con un hombre jamás. Había derramado muchas lágrimas por su perdida y solo ahora, después de años de dolorosa tormenta, el sol parecía volver a salir.

Skips noto de inmediato el cambio y también sabia la causa. ―El amor no respeta géneros― dijo Skips― y en el caso de esos dos, tampoco respeta el buen gusto.

Benson se partió de la risa. Skips era increíble, siempre sabia como hacerlo reír.―Tienes toda la razón, son tal para cual ¿Y dices que Rigby lo cela mucho?

―¡Oh si! No tienes idea. Es peor que esas esposas celosas que esperan al marido parrandero con garrote en mano ― respondió Skips carcajeándose.

―Pero ¿Que le podría hacer a Mordecai? ¡Si pega como abuelita!

― JAJAJA tienes toda la razón.

―¡Oh! ¿Si recuerdas esa vez cuando lo mandaste al hospital? ―pregunto Benson mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla causada por la risa.

―¿Cuál de todas?

―Cuando lo de "fenómeno de un solo trasero"

La potente risa de Skips retumbo todos los cristales de la casa ― ¡Por Dios, si me acuerdo! ¡Ahora ya tiene dos traseros!

Benson respondió dificultado por las carcajadas ―¡Mejor para Mordecai…DOBLE PLACER!

―JAJAJAJAJAJA―

Ambos hombres se carcajearon estruendosamente, sentados en el viejo sofá, a costa de la feliz pareja, hasta que sintieron que les dolía el abdomen. De repente sus manos se rozaron y eso basto para que interrumpieran gradualmente la risa. Skips fijo la vista en los negros y brillantes ojos de Benson y sintió que un fuego arrasaba todas sus entrañas impidiéndole respirar, pensar, resistirse.

Benson se derritió bajo el fuego abrazador de los ojos de Skips. No supo más de sí. Lo último de lo que fue plenamente consciente, fue que, sus bocas se atrajeron como imanes. En cuanto sintió el cálido y dulce aliento de Skips, Benson cerró los ojos en lánguido abandono para permitir que los carnosos labios del hombre atraparan los suyos en un beso apasionado y hambriento. De pronto él le había abierto los labios con un giro de los suyos y con la lengua le acarició la boca, deslizándola dentro mientras las grandes manos de Skips sujetaban con delicadeza su cabeza a ambos lados manteniéndole inmóvil.

A cebada. Los deliciosos labios de Skips sabían a cebada. Sintió que su dulce aliento le embriagaba dejándolo incapacitado para pensar coherentemente. En su mente solo había espacio para dos pensamientos. Uno era Skips y el otro era el irrefrenable impulso de entregarse totalmente a él.

Benson pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como un adicto desesperado, tenía la urgente necesidad de probar más de él. Deslizo la boca por toda la cara de Skips, recorriendo, chupando lamiendo cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel para hundirse en el cuello y mordisquearlo ansiosamente.

No se percató de que, inconscientemente, ya estaba sobre el a horcajadas y que sus manos se aventuraban ansiosas por debajo la camisa de su compañero. Paso la yema de los dedos por los grandes bíceps, los hombros y la espalda. Cada roce, provocaba en él, una descarga eléctrica que iba a dar directamente en su endurecida entrepierna que palpitaba dolorosamente. Pero necesitaba aún más. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que la camiseta de Skips era un estorbo del que tenia que liberarlo y con más ansias de las que le hubiese gustado demostrar, saco desesperadamente, la prenda de los brazos de Skips.

Se detuvo un momento para admirar a su compañero. Era sencillamente magnífico. No había palabras para describirle. Su anatomía era fuerte, musculosa, estrechándose hasta dar paso a una delgada cintura. Benson se estremeció ante tal visión y lo observo directamente a los ojos.

Entonces noto algo. El semblante de Skips era totalmente serio y sombrío. Mantenía las manos apretando la orilla del sofá, con tal intensidad, que los nudillos estaban blancos. Una punzada de angustia lo recorrió por dentro. Se pregunto si no se abría sobrepasado. Si no estaría malinterpretando sus intenciones. De repente se sintió sumamente avergonzado.

―Antes de continuar, quiero que te preguntes si realmente es esto lo que quieres― la voz de Skips se escuchó ronca y reverberó en su pecho, provocándole cosquillas a Benson ― Porque si me dices que sí, que continuemos; no voy a poder ser capaz de detenerme.

Benson se fijó nuevamente en sus ojos. Había en ellos un fuego líquido abrazador. Benson se removió nervioso sobre él y sintió algo enorme y duro atreves de los jean de Skips. Se quedó sin aliento y respondió con un hilo de voz.

―Te necesito ahora mismo. Necesito que me tomes.

Skips ya no alcanzo a escuchar el resto de lo que iba a decir Benson. Una neblina roja le inundó el cerebro. Rápido como un relámpago, lo levantó, lo llevo en brazos a su habitación, lo desnudó y lo arrojo sobre su cama.

Se separo momentáneamente de el para deshacerse de la misma forma del resto de su ropa y vio a Benson abriendo los ojos como platos ante su descomunal erección.

Benson paso saliva con dificultad, hipnotizado por la visión del miembro de Skips. Era muy grande. Bueno, él era un hombre grande. El cuerpo muy musculoso y las largas extremidades eran parte de su atractivo. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que por supuesto un hombre tan grande como él, de manos y pies enormes, tendría también un pene grande. ¡Oh Dios! Esto iba a doler. Lo sabía, sabía que no estaría suficientemente preparado para ello y aun así, sintió su propia erección estirándose y pulsando enérgicamente anhelando desesperadamente continuar.

Se mordió el labio nervioso. No había forma de echarse para atrás. Skips se lo había advertido y aunque existiera esa posibilidad, ni loco lo haría.

Skips observo a Benson y se le estrujo el corazón. Noto su temor, aun asustado se veía adorable. Tuvo que respirar hondo y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que, un poco de sangre, le regresara al cerebro. No quería que le tuviese miedo, jamás le haría daño. Pero si no se controlaba, terminaría lastimándolo. _Preliminares_ tenia que concentrarse en ellos, antes de pensar en follarlo salvajemente.

Recorrió con los dedos el cuerpo de su amante, hasta acercar la boca a la de él. Sus labios se entrelazaron nuevamente. Los dos exhalaron temblorosos, su boca era suave, delicada y endiabladamente excitante. A Skips le dolieron los músculos del cuello del esfuerzo que hacía por no abalanzarse sobre el, por no comerle la boca ymorderla. Quería meterle la polla ahí, pero ahora no tocaba pensar en eso. Ya estaba suficientemente excitado así.

Descendió lentamente por el cuerpo de Benson, cubriendo de besos y lametones cada porción de exquisita piel, probando el dulce sabor de su compañero. Skips no se había equivocado al imaginar que Benson sabría a goma de mascar, era curioso, pero así era. Sabia dulce por todas partes, sobretodo en los labios; de los cuales, en esos momentos salían sensuales gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sin apartar lo labios de tan exquisito manjar, tomo un bote con lubricante que tenia en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba aun lado de su cama. Hundió los dedos en la sustancia y bajo su mano hasta el apretado aro de músculos.

Benson se estremeció al contacto. Cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Skips siguió con su tarea, deslizando uno a uno los dedos por tan apretada entrada. Casi de inmediato, Benson empezó a gemir incoherencias, sujetándose con toda sus fuerza al borde de la cama. La sensación era tan sobrecogedora que tuvo miedo de correrse en ese preciso instante, pero de alguna manera consiguió sobreponerse, justo en el instante en el que Skips lo tomo de la cintura y rodo con él sobre el colchón, colocándolo justo encima de su potente erección.

Skips coloco a Benson encima de él. Tenia que darle la oportunidad al chico de hacerlo a su ritmo o de lo contrario, el perdería totalmente el control y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. No, si lo que quería era que la experiencia se repitiera en otra ocasión.

Observo el rubor en la cara de Benson, se veía asombroso. El sudor le recorría por el pecho y tenia los labios hinchados, rojos y entreabiertos. Su mirada estaba nublada de deseo. Poco a poco fue descendido sobre el y el cumulo de sensaciones le hizo literalmente gruñir de placer. ¡Oh Dioses era tan deliciosamente estrecho! Temía romperlo, temía explotar en ese mismo instante. Hundió los dedos en su cintura con fuerza y apretó los dientes cuando Benson descendió hasta su base deteniéndose completamente. Skips observo con atención las expresiones del chico, parecía en trance con la mirada perdida. Solo su pecho se contraía y expandía rápidamente produciendo un leve jadeo. Así que permaneció inmóvil saboreando al máximo la sensación de esas suaves paredes oprimiéndole y para darle a Benson la oportunidad de adaptarse a su intrusión.

Benson cerro nuevamente los ojos y se concentro en el placer que estaba sintiendo, deslizo la cadera lentamente, luego más duro al iniciar un movimiento de arriba y abajo. Las embestidas breves y lentas no tardaron en volverse más profundas. Skips se movió, arqueó la espalda, e impulsó la cadera hacia arriba, al tiempo que lo sujetaba fuertemente. Las embestidas eran cada vez más duras, más profundas, más rápidas.

La fricción entre ambos cuerpos sobre el miembro de Benson, sumado a la deliciosa sensación de tener a Skips dentro de él ejerciendo una delirante presión sobre su próstata; lo estaba llevando, en una espiral de calor intenso, al borde del orgasmo. Skips ahora lo movía rápido y con fuerza, con ambas manos agarrándole el trasero, bajándolo y levantándolo, llevándolo deprisa a un violento clímax.

Skips sintió como Benson se tensaba oprimiéndolo enloquecedoramente. Entonces perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de estallar. Como una locomotora fuera de control, se movió afuera y adentro con un frenético vaivén de manera ruda, salvaje y delirante.

Los gemidos de ambos hombres se intensificaron a la par y con una última oleada de calor mutuo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo derramándose en súbita y violenta explosión de placer conjunto.

Ambos quedaron suspendidos en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia pos-coito por los siguiente minutos, fundidos en un abrazo, mientras sus respiraciones de normalizaban. Benson se dejó caer sobre Skips con los músculos laxos Parecía como si se hubiese corrido con todo su cuerpo, no sólo con su sexo. Se sentía sin fuerza o voluntad para mover un solo dedo. Tenía las piernas y los brazos flojos mientras reposaba sobre él y su mente se encontraba a la deriva.

Skips lo abrazo delicadamente Estar así era tan maravilloso, quería que ese momento se grabara por siempre en su memoria. Aquella sensación de tenerle abrazado, rozando su mejilla rasposa que le causaba cosquillas, era la experiencia mas feliz que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus palabras susurro en su oído ―Ahora eres mio.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo el peso de Benson sobre el pareció aumentar y el chico soltó un débil gemido. Un segundo más tarde, un sonido tenue como el de una sierra circular resonó en su oído.

Benson estaba roncando.

Skips le sonrió ampliamente al techo y lo deslizo suavemente a su costado para que descansara mejor. De pronto Benson susurro su nombre

―Skips … te amo― dijo él, pronunciando las palabras poco a poco en estado inconsciente. Skips abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo estudio mejor. Benson estaba totalmente dormido entre sus brazos. Aquellas palabras habían salido directamente de su traicionero subconsciente.

Aquella verdad cegadora le estalló en el pecho. No le hacía falta meditar mucho el asunto ―yo también te amo― le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Tiró de la manta cubriéndolo hasta los hombros y se acomodó

Al cabo de un minuto, también él estaba dormido.

* * *

Hola a todos. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, por lo tanto he tenido mis dudas en escribirlo y sobretodo en subirlo. Así que me encuentro en una encrucijada, y en verdad necesito de su ayuda. Me gustaría mucho que me den su opinión ¿Que les pareció? ¿Fue bueno, Malo, Horrible? ¿Fue demasiado explicito, demasiado light o me pase de la raya? ¿Creen que estoy loca? jejejeje bueno esa no, ya sé que si lo estoy jajaja pero si me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció.

Algo mas, el fic podría quedar hasta este capitulo sin mayor problema, pero ¿Que les parece? ¿Escribo otros dos capítulos?

Bueno les mando besos y mil gracias a todos por leer y por comentar =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Regular Show pertenecen a JG Quintel y de CN. Lo único que gano con esto es la satisfacción de pervertir sus mentecillas muajajajajaja

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene lemon, por lo tanto, NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD. La relación entre los personajes es Slash (chico x chico). En este fic los personajes estan en su forma humana

Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Skips se introdujo en la humeante bañera del cuarto de baño en el departamento de Benson y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el agua caliente le masajeo los músculos del cuerpo.

Dejándose llevar por la tibia sensación, se hundió por completo bajo el agua, conteniendo la respiración el mayor tiempo posible. Emergió casi de inmediato, la bañera, aunque espaciosa no era lo suficientemente grande para que él se hundiera por completo. Al emerger reposo su cabeza al borde de la bañera, se pregunto si seria lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que el y Benson permanecieran adentro durante algún rato. Sonrió maliciosamente al llegar a la conclusión de que aquello solo seria posible si permanecían muy, muy juntos.

Benson había colocado velas pequeñas redondas alrededor de la bañera. La luz suave y el delicioso olor a madera que despedían producían una atmosfera de ensueño, se entremezclan perfectamente con los vapores del agua. Skips se dejo acariciar por aquella sensación tan parecida a flotar entre cálidas nubes.

Escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala y segundos después el rasgado sonido de las cuerdas del GuZheng* armonizado por el Erhu* y flautas característicos de la música oriental. Suspiro extasiado. Benson se estaba tomando muy en serio cuando dijo que en esta ocasión seria él quien se encargaría de la "Terapia de relajación". Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de Benson. Él solía entregarse con todo cuando se proponía un objetivo, era perseverante y no temía al trabajo duro. En definitiva era muy apasionado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la figura de Benson recorto la tenue luz de las velas, la cual doto de un brillo dorado la bata de seda blanca que envolvía su cuerpo.

Como un ángel. Skips no puedo evitar sentir que había llegado al cielo y que un hermoso ángel lo recibía con brazos abierto.

Benson se acercó a su altura, traía en las manos un par de copas altas con burbujeante champán. Se las entrego y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Skips no reprimió su deseo y convierto aquel tierno beso en una urgente demanda. Benson frunció el seño y fingió reprenderlo ―No, ahora lo haremos a mi modo― le reprocho, al tiempo en el que desataba la cintilla de la bata y se desasía de la fina prenda quedando totalmente desnudo.

Skips se relamió los labios y sintió como su condenada polla saltaba entusiasmada. El cuerpo de su jefe se veía exquisito, torneado, firme y su trasero era toda una tentación.

Benson por fin entro a la bañera y se coloco de espaldas entre sus piernas abiertas, acomodándose en su pecho usándolo como respaldo.

Skips sintió el irrefrenable impulso de poseerlo otra vez en ese instante, pero se detuvo cuando vio las obscuras marcas rojas en la parte posterior del cuello y espalda de Benson. Se mordió el labio para reprimir la risa que amenazaba dejar al descubierto su travesura. Recordó como se las había hecho hace solo unos minutos atrás.

Skips llego al edificio menos de una hora atrás. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar lo que restaba del fin de semana juntos. Por lo que le sorprendió ver, en toda la cuadra, grandes cartelones con las protestas de los vecinos en respuesta a iniciativa de una importante empresa transnacional para adquirir la manzana completa y construir un enorme centro comercial justo en ese sitio. Sintió un mal presentimiento. Aunque al parecer era solo un proyecto. Primero tendrían que convencer a los inquilinos de vender sus propiedades y eso parecía imposible con la evidente muestra de repudio en los cartelones.

Al tocar el intercomunicador sentía una desagradable sensación de enojo, mayormente producida por el desconocimiento de tal situación. A Skips le agradaba estar enterado de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, eso le permitía cierto control de su entorno. Pero lo que mas le incomodaba era que Benson no le hubiese comunicado nada. Era consiente de que su compañero era sumamente hermético, pero esperaba un poco mas de confianza por su parte.

Escucho la voz entusiasmada de su jefe atreves del intercomunicador y con un fuerte pitido le dio acceso al edificio.

Subió hasta el último piso y se encontró con una escena sumamente interesante.

Benson tomo una de las copas y choco ambas en un brindis con su compañero.

―Por mis "queridos vecinos", tan inoportunos como solidarios― dijo en forma ligueramente irónica y bebió un sorbo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la pequeña escenita del que fue participe unos minutos atrás.

En cuanto sonó el intercomunicador y escucho la ronca voz de Skips su corazón se encendió como llamarada en su pecho. Entusiasmado le permitió el acceso y corrió a la puerta solo con su bata de seda y con una rosa roja en la mano.

Tenían casi tres semanas de estar saliendo juntos. Bueno, por lo menos de estar follando como conejos en cada oportunidad que disponían. Desafortunadamente no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en la que eso había ocurrido. La casa de Skips era cómoda y agradable pero era imposible estar sin que alguien tocara a la puerta buscando su ayuda. Entre eso y el trabajo, había sido imposible, en todo ese tiempo, profundizar mas en lo que podría ser el principio de un relación.

Así que esta era su primera oportunidad para conocerse mejor, por lo menos en ese aspecto. Preparo todo para pasar un fin de semana ameno.

Abrió la puerta para esperarlo, colocándose provocativamente en el quicio de la puerta y se puso la rosa entre los labios. En algún lugar había leído que colocarla de esa forma entre los dientes era una elegante manera de sugerir practicar sexo oral.

Pero al parecer el sonido que hizo al abrir la puerta era lo que estaba esperando Audrey para salir a hablar con el. El rostro de la chica paso, de una encantadora sonrisa a la de completa estupefacción. Lo escaneo en un segundo de arriba abajo desnudándolo literalmente con la mirada. Pobre Audrey era totalmente transparente su blancas mejillas se tornaron rojizas y balbuceo torpemente cuando hablo con el. Benson se sintió incomodo por el escrutinio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

―Ahh Hola Benson, ―comento nerviosamente mientras le tendía una tabla con algunas hojas ―espero no importunarte, ―trataba de desviar la mirada del semi descubierto pecho de su vecino― pero me pidieron que firmaras la petición de la asamblea vecinal en contra del proyecto del centro comercial que no firmaste en la primera junta y… ¿te estabas dando una ducha? ―la curiosidad de la chica fue más poderosa.

Benson tomo la tabla y firmo rápidamente la petición―No, yo en realidad…― respondió nervioso. Audrey era una chica encantadora, dulce y simpática pensó Benson. Solo tenía un grave problema. Chuck en ese momento abrió bruscamente la puerta del departamento de ella y con muy malos modos se entrometió en la conversación.

―¿Con quien estas hablando? ―le inquirió a Audrey. Aunque claramente sabia que estaba conversando con Benson, se sorprendió realmente verlo en ese atuendo y con una rosa en la mano. Su pequeño cerebro rápidamente le dio la respuesta incorrecta ― ¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí?! ¿Qué intentas con MI chica, imbécil? ― bramo furioso fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sin proponérselo Benson había fastidiado en ese momento al idiota de Chuck. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por su proeza ― Nada, solo le decía a Audrey lo hermosa que se ve el día de hoy― Dijo al tiempo que le tendía la rosa a la chica y veía satisfecho la reacción colérica de su descerebrado novio. El hacer encabronar a Chuck era uno de los placeres malsanos de Benson.

―¡Maldito, hijo de $%&#! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! ― escupió Chuck al tiempo que intentaba salir a golpearlo. Audrey quiso sujetarlo ―¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!

―Sera mejor que ni lo intentes― La voz profunda y áspera de Skips paralizo a los tres, al tiempo que voltearon a verlo.

Skips avanzo hacia ellos con la misma majestuosidad de una pantera. Su largo cabello blanco ondeaba peligrosamente alrededor de su rostro acentuando los rasgos duros de su cara. Los obscuros ojos denotaban un brillo peligroso. Traía puesta una chamarra de cuero negra que se le ceñía deliciosamente al cuerpo dejando al descubierto el musculoso abdomen. Daba la impresión que seria capaz de reventar la chamarra a la altura de los bíceps y su enorme espalda parecía cubrir la totalidad del pasillo. La playera blanca y unos desgastados jeans con aberturas en las rodillas completaban el atuendo junto a las botas negras de motociclista.

Benson sintió que se derretía con solo verlo. Se pregunto si seria sano excitarse de esa forma, casi en automático, con solo verlo avanzar hacia el

Skips vio la reacción de todos, el tipejo que se había atrevido a amenazar a SU Benson retrocedió y la chica lo miro sorprendida con la boca abierta. Pero solo los registro mentalmente por una fracción de segundo por que fijo la vista en Benson. Noto el brillo que se encendió en su mirada, de absoluta adoración, y la creciente erección que su presencia provoco en la entrepierna de su jefe. Sintió que se quedo sin aliento. Si no hubiese visto tal reacción en el, tendría otra razón para estar molesto. Tal vez se hubiese preguntado si, detrás de esa obvia pantomima para hacer encabronar al bigotón, Benson no tendría algún interés real en la chica.

―Así que ¿Que decías? ― le pregunto Skips a Chuck y este como buen cobarde que era retrocedió. Entro gruñendo y diciendo toda clase de maldiciones al departamento de Audrey. Mientras tanto ella se quedo pasmada durante algunos segundos ante la imponente visión de Skips. Benson no puedo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción de que lo viera junto a él. Después ella parpadeo y se disculpo. Disculpo al idiota de su novio y se dispuso a entra a su apartamento.

―Espera Audrey, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quiero decir, todo va estar bien? ―Pregunto Benson preocupado de que Chuk no fuese a desquitar con ella

Si no te preocupes, ya sabes como es Chuk― Comento ella riendo nerviosamente―Me ama por eso me cela tanto. Pero vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Benson bufo incomodo. No era cierto los celos no significan amor. Solo demuestran la enorme inseguridad de una persona. En un principio la había ayudado a darle celos a Chuck con la intención de que él se alejara de ella. Pero siempre volvían juntos. Audrey sufría un serio caso de Co-dependencia. Benson no entendía como una chica tan linda e inteligente como ella se dejara maltratarr por un tipo tan nefasto como Chuck. En el fondo la estimaba mucho como amiga y temía por su seguridad.

Ella le resto importancia y ambos entraron a sus respectivos departamentos. Benson sorprendió a Audrey dándole una última mirada de asombro a Skips. El gerente simplemente no pudo evitar devolverle pícaramente la mirada con una sonrisa como diciéndole _El si es un verdadero hombre._

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del departamento Benson se recargo en la puerta apretándose el puente de la nariz― Skips lo siento, siento que haberte involucrado en esta situación

Skips bufo molesto ¿De que demonios hablaba? ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando por hacerlo parte de su problemas? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ahora cada una de sus dificultades, por más insignificantes que pudiesen parecer, eran suyas también? ¿Era por ello que no le había contado lo que estaba pasando en su cuadra? Si así era, Skips tendría que dejárselo muy claro.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como un ciclón.

En un segundo Skips acorralo a Benson contra la pared, inmovilizándolo allí con el enorme cuerpo. Se apoderó de su boca con dureza y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Recorrió con sus ásperas manos la suave tela y de manera brusca jalo de la bata hasta dejar al descubierto su bronceado pecho. Entonces despego los labios de su amante y como si fuese un león sometiendo a su presa, hundió los dientes en la yugular de Benson

El gerente sintió un placer tan intenso que casi fue dolor y soltó un grito agudo.

Skips lo sostenía bastante alto para que su montículo quedara al nivel del pene erecto. Con la espalda apretada contra la pared no tenía posibilidad de escape. Estaba duro como el acero y se movía atrás y adelante, frotando el pene sobre su adolorida erección.

La enorme mano de Skips repto por su muslo hasta arriba y gruño frustrado cuanto sintió el bóxer de algodón que cubría el ansiado premio.

Benson aprovecho esa momentánea distracción para tratar de persuadirlo ― Aun no Skips. Tengo una sorpresa para ti ― dijo y noto que su tono no era del todo convincente.

Skips lo ignoro y trazo con su lengua lentamente el camino hacia el otro lado de su cuello. Tenía la boca caliente, ávida. Sintió frío en la piel abandonada, todavía mojada por su boca, y tembló. Al llegar al otro extremo hundió nuevamente los colmillos en su piel.

Benson abrió la boca para decirle que parara. Pero lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un ronco gemido ― ¡aahhh Sssskipsss… ahhh… por favor... de-detente ― Intento decirle mientras enroscaba con fuerza los dedos entre los blancos cabellos y su cuerpo traidor respondía a las carisias.

Skips rio sobre los labios de su amante. Benson le decía que se detuviera pero sus caderas decían "¡MAS!"

Suspiro pesadamente. Esto era una locura. Sabía que tenía que detenerse. Por lo que vagamente observo en el departamento, Benson preparo todo para pasar una velada agradable. No pensaba arruinárselo, bueno, no sin un buen motivo. Y en esos momentos era consiente de que necesitaba prepararlo primero para evitar causarle dolor a su pequeño amante.

Tratando de normalizar su respiración, junto su frente con la de Benson y lo abraso apasionadamente ― ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? ―le pregunto refiriéndose a lo del proyecto del centro comercial.

―Se suponía que seria una sorpresa ― comento algo incomodo, suponiendo que le hablaba sobre la escenita en el pasillo― pero Audrey salió y luego…

Skips rodo los ojos― No, no me refiero a tus vecinos. Lo que me preguntaba es porque no…

Skips se paralizo en cuanto sintió un pequeño frasco en forma de tubo de ensayo en la bolsa de la bata de Benson. Lo saco y leyó la etiqueta impresa en el _Lubricante "Oooohhh" Sabor chocolate_

Fue como si un relámpago de electricidad ondulara hacia arriba, envolviendo a Skips en llamaradas que consumieron todos sus pensamientos lógicos dejando solo el lado primitivo y animal de su ser.

Benson supo que estaba en problemas cuanto vio aquel fuego obscuro brillar en los ojos de Skips. No encontró rastro de ternura en ellos. Él lo volteo bruscamente hacia la pared. En un segundo le quitó la bata arrojándola al suelo y con un fuerte tirón le arrancó los boxers.

―No, no por favor Skips, aun ahhhhh ― No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando sintió la fría y resbaladiza sustancia deslizándose en medio de su trasero ―Por favor espera. Primero deberíamos ¡ahhhhyyyy!― grito cuando su amante lo beso bruscamente en la nuca.

Skips se separo brevemente de el para desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar la cremallera. Momento que aprovecho Benson para intentar escaparse situándose nuevamente frente a él. Lo que vio hizo que perdiera el aliento. La escena era tan increíble, tan extremadamente erótica. Estaba totalmente desnudo, a su merced; y Skips estaba vestido, enfundado en aquella chamarra de cuero que lo hacia ver impresionantemente sensual; excepto donde su gigantesco miembro sobresalía orgulloso saludando a su también enorme erección. Ambas cosas parecían saludarse caballerosamente.

Skips se movió con rapidez, atrapándole la boca nuevamente. Lo levanto del piso, estampándolo violentamente en la pared y Benson se olvidó de todo, incluso de su nombre. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que era, estaba concentrado entre sus muslos. Solo atino a enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y meter los brazos en el interior de la chamarra de cuero para sujetarse con fuerza a la espalda de Skips. Un segundo más tarde, y de una sola estocada, él lo penetró ferozmente hasta la empuñadura

Benson gritó, enterrando fuertemente las uñas en la espalda de su empleado. El sonido que retumbó en todo el departamento fue alto y salvaje. El dolor de la brusca intrusión duro solo un segundo ya que oleadas de placer se propagaban con intensidad por todo su cuerpo

Skips se estremeció al escuchar a Benson gritar "_Demonios, no estaba listo"_ se reprocho a si mismo. Debería sentirse mal por haberle causado daño. Pero para ser honestos no se arrepentía de nada. ¡Oh Dios! Benson era tan jodidamente estrecho, era una verdadera delicia. Siempre había sido muy cuidados con el, en sus anteriores encuentros, para evitar lastimarlo, pero en esta ocasión perdió el control.

Viéndolo directamente a los ojos lo penetró con más fuerza y profundidad. Fue demasiado. Benson se estaba muriendo de una sobrecarga sensorial y sin más, explotó, en largos y calientes chorros blancos, temblando salvajemente por la fuerza del orgasmo. Clavo las uñas en su espalda, buscando un lugar de donde asirse, estremeciéndose y gritando, palpitando alrededor de él.

Skips entonces se movió con fuerza, cómo si le hubieran liberado de alguna obligación y empezó un duro vaivén dentro de él. Eran golpes fuerte, duros, violentos. Sabía que esa intensidad era el resultado de su enojo. Benson no le había confiado lo del proyecto del centro comercial y eso lo hacia sentirse molesto y fuera de control ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que, para el, Benson era lo mas importante y por lo tanto todo lo que le afectaba lo afectaría a el también? ¿Qué no se daba cuanta de que ahora era suyo? No, probablemente no lo tenía claro aun. Benson debía saber que ahora le pertenecía.

―¡MIO, AHORA ERES MIO!― gruño Skips entrecortadamente, mientras lo taladraba sin piedad.

Benson abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella declaración lo aturdió totalmente. Skips lo reclamaba posesivamente como suyo y sintió que su pecho se encendía con una felicidad absoluta, al tiempo en el que, su miembro renacía como fénix tras las cenizas de su orgasmo.

―¡DILO! ― le exigió Skips ― ¡DI QUE ERES MIO!― bramo al tiempo en que sus movimientos se volvieron mas erráticos y violentos, totalmente fuera de control.

―¡TUYO! ― dijo Benson sofocadamente y su miembro se estremeció violentamente apunto de un nuevo orgasmo ―¡ SOY TUYO!

Skips mordió salvajemente ―una vez mas― el cuello de Benson y este rasgo su espalda con intensidad. Ambos gritaron ferozmente cuando el orgasmo arraso con ellos como torbellino. Ambos temblando, sudando, disfrutando al máximo del intenso placer.

La respiración de los dos era tan fuerte que se oía en todo el departamento. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos pues ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza en las piernas como para dar un solo paso. Una vez que algo de lucidez regreso a la cabeza de Benson, este reprendió a su compañero por impaciente. Skips rio divertido y accedió a que desde ese momento Benson llevara la batuta en cuanto a los planes que tenia para la "Terapia de relajación" Era imposible no sonreír mientras Benson lucia adorable intentando poner su mejor cara de enfado sin lograr suprimir aquella sonrisa de satisfacción sexual en el rostro.

Así fue como lo mando primero a la bañera, mientras él ponía music a y destapaba el champan

Ahora los dos estaban metidos en el agua caliente brindando a la salud de sus "encantadores" vecinos. Lo que le recordó a Skips el motivo de su molestia.

―Benny ¿Que esta pasando en tu cuadra?

―Ahh eso. No es nada, ― dijo restándole importancia al asunto ― Una inmobiliaria quiere comprar toda la cuadra para hacer un centro Comercial, pero dudo mucho que lo logren. Todos los vecinos se han negado rotundamente a vender sus propiedades.

―¿Y tu casero?

―La señora Estrada― dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano― No, ella jamás venderá este sitio. El año pasado cuando tuve esa racha de mala suerte, ¿Te acuerdas?; cuando por un error me entregaron una notificación de desalojo, me alarme y solicite un crédito hipotecario con la intención de comprarlo, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Me ha asegurado que desea dejarle este lugar como herencia a su única nieta.

―¿Así que piensas adquirir un departamento entonces?

―No, en estos momentos no. Perdí el periodo para ejercer el crédito, pues en ese momento no encontré un lugar a mi gusto, a mis posibilidades financieras y sobre todo cerca del parque. Tal vez en un futuro si; siempre y cuando me autoricen nuevamente una hipoteca. En esa ocasión me tardaron casi tres meses en autorizarme.

Skips bufo incomodo. No le agradaba la situación de la inmobiliaria.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Benson minimizando la problemática ― Todo está bajo control.

Skips deseaba debatirle pero vio entonces los enormes moretes en la parte posterior de cuello de Benson y mantuvo la boca cerrada _"Rayos"_ pensó al contar como tres zonas en las que su dentadura estaba claramente definida en la piel de su amante. Estaba seguro que esas marcas tardarían casi una semana en desaparecer.

Obviamente no le mencionó nada. Como recompensa le dio un extraordinario masaje en la bañera, en el que terminaron (Si adivinaron) con otro apasionado encuentro sexual. Claro ahora no tan rudo como el anterior. Según Benson el plan era seguir en la alcoba y hacerlo durante toda la noche pero en cuanto pego la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió instantáneamente, casi en estado comatoso. Era algo que le pasaba muy seguido últimamente. Skips sonrió al verlo dormido, adoraba arroparlo. Al día siguiente tendrían tiempo de sobra para seguir con ello pensó.

Benson despertó sobresaltado. Un par de enormes brazos lo envolvían, suspiro feliz al darse cuanta de que Skips lo mantuvo abrazado toda la noche. Le embargo un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo físico. Aun era muy temprano, decidió deleitarse por más tiempo en su cama con SU Skips. Este sera un día fabuloso pensó. Prepararía el almuerzo mas tarde. Café, tostadas y huevos revueltos y tendrían todo un día por delante de magnifico sexo. Ya por la tarde verían el football juntos y tal vez una película o tal vez tendrían nuevamente sexo, no; se corrigió, harían otra vez el amor. "Sí" pensó feliz mientras cerraba los ojos para seguir durmiendo abrazado de Skips.

Un segundo más tarde los abrió nuevamente alarmado. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados en posición de alerta. De pronto escucho un aullido a la distancia. El sonido se fue intensificando y como resorte tuvo que pararse de la cama y se asomo por la ventana. A lo lejos, acercándose a gran velocidad, un carro de bomberos rodeo estruendosamente el perímetro del parque.

Benson se sujeto con fuerza al borde de la cornisa mientras sentía que un hueco del tamaño de bendito parque se instalaba en su pecho― ¡Que no doble a la izquierda! ¡Que no doble a la izquierda! ― suplico angustiado justo cuando el enorme vehículo rojo se acercaba a la entrada del parque.

El maldito vehículo dio vuelta a la izquierda en la entrada del parque derribando la reja a su paso.

―¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ― Gruño Benson fuera de si, en ese preciso instante sonó estruendosamente su celular y una obscura nube de humo se levanto a la distancia en la parte sur del parque.

Skips se despertó en el instante en el que se levanto Benson, se asomo por la ventana y dijo una maldición alarmado.

Benson contesto su celular ―¡Benson Benson! Un incendio, se quema y yo ― Mordecai se escuchaba realmente asustado, mientras al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Rigby a todo volumen ―¡Buscamos a Skips para que nos ayudara pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado!

Benson apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió que no le salieran por la parte posterior de las orejas ―Voy para allá ― gruño molesto y colgó el teléfono.

_¡Maldita sea!_ pensó. Su perfecto fin de semana arruinado, seguramente, por ese par de idiotas. Dio la vuelta y vio a Skips poniéndose los pantalones y una enorme tristeza lo embargó. Por un segundo considero seriamente mandar todo al diablo y quedarse con el como tenia planeado, pero sabia que eso seria imposible.

―Skips yo…

―No digas nada, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que irnos ― Skips se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso ― Ya abra tiempo para nosotros― le dijo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y acariciada con su pulgar el rostro de su amado.

Benson solo suspiro. La idea de un nuevo encuentro le dio esperanzas. Busco su ropa y estuvo listo en tiempo record.

―Yo que tu, me pondría algo en ese cuello― le dijo Skips maliciosamente.

Benson abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo y descubrió los enormes moretones alrededor de su cuello. Incluso creyó distinguir los dientes de Skips en su nuca.

―¿Cómo?¿En que momento?― pregunto indignado― ¿Pero si ni siquiera lo sentí? ― dijo Benson mientras abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua completamente incrédulo.

Skips sonrió travieso ― Esa es mi especialidad cariño― le dijo al tiempo en el que le daba la espalda para ponerse la playera. Cuando volteo listo para irse, la expresión de Benson había cambiado. Ya no estaba con cara de estupefacta indignación, pasó a tener un rosado tono en las mejillas y ha esconder la mirada. Rebusco en un cajón y saco una pañoleta que se envolvió en el cuello.

―Tenemos que irnos ―dijo apenadamente y ambos partieron rumbo al parque.

Varias horas después, Skips estaba con Mordecai y Rigby en la cochera de la casa cambiando el cableado eléctrico que se había arruinado por la sobrecarga eléctrica que afecto a todo el parque provocando que en la bodega del lago se originara un incendio.

Afortunadamente los daños fueron menores. No había heridos, solo el daño en algunas instalaciones eléctricas del parque. Nada que no pudiese reparar Skips en unas cuantas horas.

La mayor pérdida, pensó Skips con decepción, fue que se arruino su fin de semana con Benson. El cual por cierto tuvo que marcharse para arreglar el asunto del seguro.

Mordecai estaba a su lado ayudando pasándole las herramientas, observando como hacia el trabajo para aprender algo. En cambio Rigby estaba apoyado en un monto de cachivaches con cara de hastió.

―¡Agggg que calor esta haciendo! ―se quejo Rigby ―Como es que Benson a aguantado todo el día con esa bufanda.

Skips sonrió, era cierto hacia mucho calor y Benson había aguantado todo el día con la pañoleta puesta. Hacia tanto calor que él mismo se quitado la playera para trabajar en esos momentos.

Por fin, había terminado. Skips subió el interruptor y la luz regreso a la mansión.

―¡Ooooooohhhhh! ―festejaron los chicos.

―Magnifico, ya podemos jugar videojuegos― dijo Rigby entusiasmado olvidando el asunto de la bufanda de Benson. Con la luz pudo notar algo y no se quedo con la curiosidad ―Oyes Skips ¿Que te paso en…

Mordecai le dio un fuerte codazo mientras lo reprendía con la mirada

―¡Ayyyyy! oyes que te pasa.

Mordecai lo interrumpió― Rigby por que no vas prendiendo la consola y te cercioras de que funcione correctamente.

Al pequeño chico se le ilumino el rostro ― ¡SIIIIIII! voy corriendo Mordecai ― salió disparado como flecha. De pronto se detuvo y regreso nuevamente corriendo hasta su lado, le dio un enorme beso en los labios que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, después se marcho nuevamente; al tiempo que, el de cabello azulado, le daba una palmadita en el trasero.

Skips sonrió con la escena. Esos dos eran como los hijos que jamás deseo tener.

Mordecai suspiro soñadoramente y después se acercó a su lado.

―Oyes Skips, yo quería decirte que…― dijo Mordecai titubeando y algo avergonzado. Cuando él tenia algo importante por decir, siempre se cohibía― bueno, es que sabes, me gustaría darte esto ― le dijo tendiéndole un bote con ungüento para lesiones de uso veterinario.

Skips observo el bote con una ceja levantada ― No te ofendas ―dijo ―pero es altamente efectiva. Funciona mejor que las de uso normal para personas ― explico sonrojado.

Skips estaba confundido, no sabia a que rayos venia todo eso.― Sabes ― continuo el chico ― a veces Rigby también se entusiasma mucho y me deja arañazos en toda la espalda. Las primeras veces tardaban semanas en sanar, pero con eso ―dijo señalando el bote― se curan enseguida. Claro también ayudaría en mucho si procuras que Benson no tenga las uñas tan afiladas. Yo lo hago con Rigby, le crecen muy rápido, parece mapache― comento en estado meditabundo mientras salía de la cochera.

Skips pasó de blanco a azul, luego rosado y rojo al final. Estaba extremadamente avergonzado.

Cuando, en un par de viejos espejos que estaban en la cochera, noto las visibles marcas de uñas dibujadas en todo lo largo y ancho de su espalda; no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En que momento si ni siquiera lo sintió? Cayó en cuanta de que estaba repitiendo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho Benson.

"_Esa es su especialidad cariño"_ pensó.

* * *

Notas

El GuZheng y el Erhu son instrumentos de cuerda característicos de la música oriental.

Bien antes que nada mil gracias por leer y comentar. Esto me recuerda… ¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR! JEJEJEJE XD. Bien este capitulo va por Yusunaby, te quiero mucho nena =) y para el grupo de Skipson en la pagina de Deviant ART

Ok me despido y les mando muchos besos


End file.
